Sister or Mother?
by nodaiibuttodaii
Summary: Raven sister, Faye comes to town. It is fine in the beginning, until Faye starts acting like Raven’s mother. The problem? Raven doesn’t remember anything about her mom. When Faye says that their mom was always like this too many times, Raven disappears.


Sister or Mother?

**Disclaimer: I own no one from the Titans except Faye.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic and it isn't even all mine. This story was co-written by my older sister Flamesofthemo0n (Luna). You should read her Lord of the Rings story, it's awesome! You should also read Shel the Inuyasha Stalkers stories, she writes funny ones.**

**

* * *

**

Summary

Raven sister, Faye comes to town. It is fine in the beginning, until Faye started acting like Raven's mother. The problem? Raven doesn't remember anything about her mom. When Faye says that their mom was always like this too many times, Raven disappears.

* * *

Chapter one

Raven was rushing around the house cleaning everything. " Raven what has stricken your mood today. Is it the day of someone's visit?" Starfire asked, eager to learn what was wrong with her best friend. "Star's got a point, what's wrong?" Robin said, who had just entered the room. Raven looked up, sighed, and put down her sponge. She was in a hurry but had to explain this to her friends. "Well, my sis--" She was interrupted by Cyborg and Beast Boy, who had barged in arguing over who won the video game.

Raven shouted over them. "IF YOU DON'T MIND, I WOULD LIKE TO FINISH WHAT I WAS SAYING." Everyone got quiet.

"My older sister, Faye, is coming to town, and, well, she treats me like I am a--"she was interrupted again by a doorbell. A tall woman walked into Titans Tower. She looked around as if trying to find something. She looked straight at Raven and ran to give her a hug. " Your touching me" raven said dispassionately, trying her best not look disgusted. "Titans this is my sister, Faye, She has just come from her job in the Gathalort Galaxy" But only Starfire seemed to hear her. The boys all looked at Faye buggy-eyed. All of them thought of her as an angel sent to them from above. She had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her face was just like Raven's, except a lot happier. Her outfit was Raven's in a white version.

* * *

That night the titans were all talking to Faye about her amazing trips. Finally, Faye got up and walked out with raven. "It's only 6:30, so why are you going to my room and pulling out my pajamas?" Raven said in a curious tone. Faye looked at Raven and giggled. "It's your bed time, silly." Raven looked at her in shock. " If it was my bedtime, why aren't the other titans going to bed?" "Because, I am not their sister but I am yours!" Faye screamed, hoping to end the argument. Raven looked at her and whispered in a low voice, "You may be my sister, but you act like my mother." Shocked by Raven's come back, Faye looked at her and a white light that looks like fire surrounded her, as black fire went around Raven. " I am only doing it like mom used to, don't you remember?" Raven swallowed a lump in her throat as she spoke with tears in her eyes. "I don't remember her very much. It was 15 years ago, I was 1, and you were 11

"yeah well, if you don't want to be a good little girl like mom wanted you to be, go run off and be a stupid teenager, and f.y.i., mom was always like I am being to you." Raven looked at her and disappeared into the shadows. Ravens voice came back. "Tell the titans the titan tracker is off, they will never find me."

As soon as she left, the titans rushed in. "Faye, where's Raven? And why do you look so down?" Robin asked, his eyes glaring at her through the mask. "Raven said that her Titan whatchamacallit was off, and not to search for her. We got in a fight and she left." Faye said. She shrugged and said, "She'll be back, and I know it."

* * *

Starfire looked at her in concern. Raven's sister acted just like Blackfire did. She asked Cyborg to speak with her privately. "I have the feeling of uncertainty. Faye is acting just like Blackfire used to. Now I have the feeling we are not getting the truthful answer. Would you say that?" Cyborg looked at Starfire, sighed, and spoke. "Look Star, I know your upset, but you don't know that. Maybe Raven just headed down to her café."

Starfire looked at him, with angry eyes. "But you do not know that she is telling the truth either. You thought Blackfire was not bad as well, but you were wrong then, so you might be wrong now." Cyborg looked at her with fear in his eyes. Look, I'll keep an eye on her, but don't ask her any questions until we know for sure, got it?" They left the room to join the others.

Faye looked around to see if any titans were there. She picked up her cell phone. "The bird has landed." laughed Faye. A deep voice came through the other line "Time for her cage." Unknowingly to Faye, Starfire and Cyborg stayed behind Raven's bed. When they heard this, they didn't know what to do. They were about to jump out when they heard more. "Slade, Raven left, I knew she would run if I talked about mom. Now we just have to lure her to the forest river. Then, we can have my daddy out for sure." Starfire eyes widened and Cyborg recorded what had happened for proof to the other two titans.

* * *

**Authors (Flamesofthemo0n) note: Okay…you can really tell I am related to my younger sister…she leaves cliffhangers like I do…. and a somewhat short beginning chapter. Please R/R! Till then!**

**! Luna! And Solaris**


End file.
